I'm Sorry
by InTheNightlight
Summary: After Wizeman's fall in NiGHTS into Dreams, what happened? Nights asks himself, "Did Reala mean it? Is there really NO NIGHTS?" Will they ever be a family again?


NiGHTS into Dreams… is © to SEGA.

Wizeman disappeared. There was a white flash and Nights felt weaker. Elliot and Claris had woken up, unintentionally leaving Nights to fend for himself. Nights landed on a sandy surface. After his eyes reopened, he realized he was standing in the sands of Nightmare.

Wizeman lay in front of him, dead. Nights closed his eyes and walked towards the castle that had once belonged to Wizeman. Now that the six-eyed God of Nightmare was gone, Nightmares had lost their power. Nights broke into a dash, realizing that all of his siblings and former friends were in the castle.

He rushed into a room with a throne in the centre. A Nightmaren, not much taller than he, lay in a heap on the remnants of a torch. Instead of purple, the other 'Maren was red and black with pale skin. It was Reala. Nights had defeated him earlier and now remembered what his brother whom he had once loved so dearly had said.

"_There is no Nights!"_

"_He is DEAD. He died when he defied Master Wizeman and you are nothing but a mere impostor! You WILL DIE!"_

Had Reala meant it? Was Nights dead to him? Had he really disappeared all those years ago?

As Nights pondered this, Reala began to stir.

Reala let out a groan and sat up. He could barely see, let alone stand. He finally made out his surroundings, growling as he noticed Nights.

"You killed him…" He mumbled. "You killed my father. Nights wouldn't do that. There is no Nights…" Reala recoiled as Nights socked him in the mouth.

"Believe it, Reala. Wizeman is dead, as are the wicked nightmares he created. All the others are in this castle somewhere. I feel it. Reala, I need your help. If I ever needed you for something like this, it's now…" Nights held out a hand, offering to help Reala up.

Reala got up himself and said, "Fine, impost—"

"SHUT UP!" Nights yelled. Reala had never heard Nights say anything so fiercely before. "DO YOU THINK I HAVE NO FEELINGS!? Do you think my heart didn't ache when you spoke that horrible sentence? Get out of my sight! I want the same nightmaren who would read stories to me! I want the nightmaren who taught me everything I knew! I WANT MY OLDER BROTHER BACK!" Nights bent down, sobbing.

Reala couldn't help but feel like a total jerk. This WAS Nights, his optimistic younger brother. It was his fault that Nights lay down in from of him now, sobbing his heart out. He reached down and wrapped Nights in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, choking back his own tears. The two of them crouched there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Nights stood up.

"Come on Reala. Let's go find the others."

Their first stop was the infamous arena of gambling and pranks, The Mantle. In the center, a jumble of what appeared to be giant building blocks stood. Nights knew if anyone removed them, they would find almost literally nothing except what appears at first sight to be mere laundry. Upon closer inspection, one could see a mouth and two eyes. This would be Jackle, the Captain of the 2nd level forces. Jackle was practically invisible, save for eyes and mouth, surrounded by a hat with the horns curling inward, a mantle, gloves and boots, explaining why he looked like dirty laundry.

Nights braced himself as a figure burst out of the mound. It had a Cheshire Cat grin and one of the eyes was slightly larger than the other. At first sight, Jackle seemed insane and scary, but deep down, he was as harmless as a kitten. Jackle only got violent if somebody touches his cape.

"Aaaahhhh, it's good to stretch!" He said, straightening out his limbs. He noticed Nights in front of him and prepared his razor-sharp tarot cards.

"Stop Jackle." Nights said. "I didn't come to bug you, I just wanted to make sure you're all safe." Jackle lowered his cards. Nights walked up. "I'm sorry about having to fight you. I just had to get to Wizeman…"

"M-Master? Nights, where is the master? …No, he's not…dead? He is?" Jackle suddenly began to cry, using his cape as a makeshift tissue.

"I tried reasoning with him, Jackle. I did. But he was corrupt with power and I had to permanently stop him." Nights lowered his head.

Then, they heard a scratching sound in the doorway, followed by a sad, "Mreow…"

"Clawz…" Reala let the cat in. Clawz was shivering, cold, and a firecracker had been blown across his back, singing his fur.

Clawz saw Nights and hissed. "It's okay, Clawz. Nights is on our side this time." Reala said, stroking Clawz's back.

Clawz walked up to Nights and brushed against his legs.

"I missed you too, Clawz." Nights leaned down, scratching the large cat between the ears. "Have you seen the others?" Clawz shook his head, sadly.

"Don't worry, Nights. We'll find them…" Jackle said, having gotten over Wizeman's death by finding that three of his brothers were alive.

For once, he felt secure without his mantle…

To Be Continued…


End file.
